


The Stitches That Bind

by theneighborhoodentity1



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborhoodentity1/pseuds/theneighborhoodentity1
Relationships: Banker/Doc Carver, Doc Carver/Banker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Stitches That Bind

It was just another day in Showdown Valley, which really meant nothing much for the Banker.

Since he didn't dare to leave and face the monsters outside of his booth, he ends up getting tired, scared, and hell, maybe even a little bit bored. His role in this show was to help the wandering Bandit when he came to him, so whenever he leaves for a long period of time, it gets really wary.

The silence didn't help either. How quiet it would get in that small room could just eat him from the inside out.

Luckily enough, for him at least, he wasn't alone. He was lucky enough to have a companion with him.

Doc Carver, the doctor of Showdown Valley. He really was always a mysterious fellow, even in the show. Plus, sometimes he could be seen as creepy to the other puppets (who haven't lost their minds,) but he seemed nice enough to the Bandit and Banker. That's why the Banker is so easily drawn to him. If things get too quiet for his liking, he ends up turning to Doc, who seems relatively unaffected by it and might be caught toying with some of his tools. Sometimes whenever the Bandit was getting his strings fixed, Banker's eyes would wander to the man behind the desk, fixing the new Bandit's strings. One time their eyes even met, causing the Banker to look away from him, in an attempt to not seem like he was staring.

It really was an odd fascination. But what caused this interest in the doctor to get so serious to the Banker? Well, if you noticed the small stitching on his left hand, that was how it all began. Little did he know that when he had that interaction with the doc, that had fixed himself physically, he'd later on go into a downward swirl of unexplained emotions and feelings... some of which he really didn't mind.


End file.
